


Polyjuice

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I can, Drabble, Gen, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The reasoning behind why a person is doing something is better left unsaid.





	Polyjuice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written solely because I can.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: Polyjuice  
> Pairing: Narcissa Malfoy & Tracey Davis  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: The reasoning behind why a person is doing something is better left unsaid.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It had taken her weeks to complete the preparation for this. It wasn't like she could just pop over to Diagon Alley and purchase all the ingredients. No, polyjuice potion required the brewer to prepare well in advance. It was all for the best really though because she had struggled to get a few pieces of his hair that would be necessary to complete the potion.

 _Never again_ , she thought to herself as she reminisced upon how she had managed to get ahold of the hair. She shivered at the thought of ever having to step foot in that washroom again. The things she had seen could never be unseen.

However, now that she had all of her ingredients gathered, she could begin. Slowly she began step one of the brewing process by adding the fluxweed and the knotgrass, stirring the mixture slowly. With a small wave of her wand over the cauldron, she looked down and smiled as the potion began to brew.

Satisfied with her progress so far and knowing she only had time to kill, Narcissa settled herself into a chair on the other side of the kitchen. She picked a book up off the table and began reading, getting lost in the adventure that the pages held.

Sometime later, a soft voice called Narcissa out of the book and back to reality. She turned toward the voice and smiled when she noticed Tracey standing next to her. "Yes, dear?"

"I think whatever it is you are making over there is done," she replied, motioning to the cauldron with a nod of her head. "Or whatever it is has gone bad."

Narcissa laughed as she pushed herself up out of the chair and made her way over to the smoking cauldron. "Not gone bad, just ready for the next step of the directions. I thought your Potions professor would have taught you about Polyjuice already."

"That's on the curriculum for this year, Mrs. Malfoy," Tracey replied, following behind her.

Narcissa nodded her head slowly as she added the next set of ingredients into the cauldron, glancing every so often at the book that was propped up on the table. Quickly making her way through the rest of the steps, she waved her wand over the cauldron one last time and walked away from the table.

Tracey watched in silence as the elder witch worked. Part of her was curious what the potion was for, but she was frightened to ask, knowing very well that with the Malfoys it was better not to know the extent of their plans. However, curiosity was bound to get the best of her.

"What do you need the potion for anyways?" Tracey asked, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Narcissa smiled, glancing back over her shoulder as she was cleaning up her small mess that had sprung up from her brewing process. She shook her head. "That would be best kept a secret. I don't need you running off to tell my husband and son anything they really don't need to know."


End file.
